


Because You Chose Me

by Jkmac3



Series: Are We Moving Too Fast [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, M/M, Music Prodigy Bucky, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Trumpet Player Bucky, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkmac3/pseuds/Jkmac3
Summary: When Steve takes Bucky out to dinner to get to know the team, Bucky gets more than he expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Rebecca Barnes/Ian Proctor
Series: Are We Moving Too Fast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678105
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Because You Chose Me

“Mmm. Steve? What are you doing?”

“Hmm. What do you mean?”

“I mean, what are you doing? We have to leave.”

“Mmhmm. Just one more minute.”

“Th- that’s what you said five minutes ago.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Dammit, Steve. This was your idea.”

“I got good ideas,” he murmured against Bucky's bee-stung lips. He nipped and licked and sucked and was just about to deepen the kiss when Bucky suddenly pulled back and palmed Steve's face, holding him at arm's length. 

“Steve!”

Damn. He was using his metal arm. He meant business.

“Yes, Bucky?”

“What is going on? Do you not wanna go?” Bucky was trying to hide the hurt in his voice. “This was your idea in the first place.”

They were going out to dinner with the team and Becca. It was a ‘getting to know the family’ thing that Steve had insisted on. He said he wanted to _officially_ meet Becca. Something about humiliating meet-cutes at the dry cleaners not counting. Steve also wanted the team to get to know Bucky since Steve hogged him all the time. But now that they were about to walk out the door, Steve seemed very reluctant to let them leave. Did he not want him to meet his friends?

“Oh, Buck. Or course I wanna go. I’m sorry if it seemed that I didn’t. I’m very excited to see Becca again and I know the team is dying to get to know you.”

“Then what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Steve.”

“It really is nothing. I just don’t know how you’ll react,” he said, avoiding Bucky’s eyes. His ears were red and a flush had spread from his neck all the way up to his forehead.

“Steve, c’mon. It can’t be that embarrassing.”

“It’s only a little embarrassing. I’m more afraid you’ll think I’m... a caveman or a... a pervert,” Steve stumbled through his vague explanation. “Nat would say it’s toxic masculinity... I think.”

“First of all, Steve. I know you’re a perv, luv, but so am I. That’s why the sex is so fabulous. But I know everything about you comes from a place of goodness. So whatever it is you’re thinking, it can’t be that bad. Second, there isn’t an ounce of toxic masculinity in you. You’re too open minded for that and your innate sense of justice simply wouldn’t allow it.” At Steve’s dubious look Bucky tries a different track.

“Okay, how about this? You tell me whatever’s got you worked up and I’ll listen with a completely open mind. If I’m offended, I’ll let you know, but I’ll never judge you, doll. I promise. Besides, if you can’t tell your almost-fiance your darkest, innermost secrets, who can you tell?” Letting all traces of humor melt away, Bucky looked Steve dead in the eyes and said, “I will never judge you, Steve.”

Steve must have seen the sincerity in his eyes because he steels himself and explains.

“Bucky, you know I think you’re brilliant, right? Like, crazy smart. And talented. You are so, so talented. Every time I hear you play, I get the most ridiculous sense of pride. Ridiculous because I have absolutely nothing to do with your talent, but I’m so proud of you, just the same. I respect you as a person, I value your opinions, and I think you are amazing.”

As Bucky sat on Steve’s lap on the sofa, his eyes got bigger and bigger as Steve spoke. He didn’t know what to expect when he began talking, but this wasn’t it. If they hadn’t spent the last twenty minutes making out like teenagers, and Steve’s dick wasn’t trying to bust out of his pants and into Bucky’s, Bucky would think Steve was trying to break up with him by letting him down easy. Everything he was saying was so wonderfully flattering, but he sounded so guilty. Why would complimenting Bucky make him feel such guilt?

“And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re stunning.” Bucky flushed and ducked his head. He knew he was attractive but Steve made it sound like-

“No, Buck, I’m serious. You are gorgeous. Your eyes, Jesus Bucky. You could make a person lose their concentration just by looking at them. These cheekbones, this jaw. Christ, you’re incredible. I could talk about your long, lithe body for days and explore it for centuries.”

Steve was intense. Like he was saying all the things he’d held himself back from saying and couldn’t shut the floodgates now that Bucky had asked. Bucky could feel Steve’s heart pounding against his hand. He leaned forward and kissed Bucky savagely.

“But your mouth, Bucky. Jesus Christ, your mouth. You have the most beautiful lips I’ve ever seen. They’re so pink and red and ripe and, and fuck! Just breathtaking. Innocent or filthy. Anyway I can get it. I want that mouth.”

Steve closed his eyes, unable to look into those silver storms a moment longer. He pressed his forehead to Bucky’s chest and whispered his sin in the shadow of Bucky’s warmth.

“I want _everyone_ to see what I see, but not just that. I want them to want it too. To want _you_.”

What?

His confession shocked Bucky. He had no idea what to do with this information.

“They do already, you know? The people who are already predisposed. They know how extraordinary you are, how stunning you are. People stop and stare when you walk by because your smile is killer-diller, doll.” He pauses. This is the tough part. Steve feels ashamed for what he wants but he’s going to be honest if it kills him. And if he offends Bucky into leaving him, it may very well kill him.

“I want _everyone_ to desire you. I want Sam to question his sexuality. I want Bruce to pause and pull his head out of his lab notes. I want to crack Natasha’s shell. I want Tony so confused he can’t hold his smug smile. I want Pepper to blush over fantasies of you. I wanna spend so much time loving your mouth that every single person that sees you can’t help but wish they’d been the one to ravish you.”

Bucky is practically panting. His mind was reeling and trying to unspool out of his ears. He couldn’t possibly mean what Bucky thought he was suggesting.

“Y-you want me...with…”

Steve’s head whipped up so fast, it looked like a blur to Bucky’s eyes.

“I’d kill the first person that touched you.” He was practically shaking at the thought. “I love you and I want to marry you and be monogamous with you. I could never share you. I’m pretty sure I’d go insane,” he said ruefully. “I don’t even want to picture you with other people. That’s not what this is about.”

“Then I’m not sure I understand,” Bucky said slowly.

Steve took a moment to try and process what he wanted to say. He needed Bucky to understand how incredible he was. 

“Bucky, I get hard _thinking_ about you. You turn me on so fast _because_ I know how amazing you are _._ It turns me on, the thought of strangers, people who only get to see the superficial side of you, desiring you. Wanting to fuck you and possess you, knowing they can never have you because you’re mine.” Steve makes sure Bucky is really looking at him. “And your mine because _you_ chose _me_.”

He pauses again, willing Bucky to understand how important he was, not only to Steve, but as his own person.

“Tony once said that everything special about me came from a bottle. No,” he said and placed his finger against Bucky’s beautiful lips when he would have protested the shitty statement. “Let me finish. Now, it hurt like a sonofagun when he first said that, and for a while there I believed it. I don't anymore, for the record. But at the same time, I wasn’t wholly unique before the serum. Anybody, if given the chance could make the same choices I did. Anyone can stand up for the little guy, Bucky but apparently that’s not that common. I don’t like bullies so I found a way to stand up and make a difference. I do more good with the serum than I would have without because I wouldn’t have made it past thirty if I was lucky. But you, Buck. You worked for everything you have and damn near lost everything along the way,” he said, kissing Bucky’s hard silver fingertips. “You didn’t give up. You pushed forward and refused to settle for anything less than what you wanted from life. You’re incredible, Bucky and I am in awe of you.” 

Bucky swallowed convulsively and couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. No one had ever said such amazing things about him before. No one had ever wanted Bucky this much and it was scary. How could he possibly live up to the person Steve thought he was? He’d worked hard to get where he was, because he’d had to; there were no other options. 

“Steve. I’m not-”

“You are,” Steve said fiercely. “You are and you’re mine.”

Bucky ducked his head and wiped his face. “You are sooo getting laid tonight,” he whispered with a bashful grin and a small chuckle. There were so many things he wanted to say but he needed time. He needed to think.

Leaning forward he pressed a passionate kiss against Steve’s full lips; letting him know without words that he loved him deeply and he wasn't offended by Steve's desires. “Gimme a few minutes to rinse my face and then we can get outta here. I’m sure the team is getting frustrated. Be right back, luv.”

“Kinda surprised they haven’t barged in yet,” Steve called to Buck’s retreating back. “Hey, JARVIS, where is everyone?”

“Ms. Potts has everyone contained on the common floor. She said to take your time, but everyone is ready when you are.”

“Can you please let her know we’ll be down in a few minutes? Thanks, JARVIS.”

“Certainly, Captain Rogers.”

“I’m all cleaned up. Let’s go.”

Steve looked up and damn near groaned. Bucky had changed out of his button-down and black jeans and into a pair of skin tight charcoal slacks and a soft silvery-blue v-neck sweater. His pants clung to his ass and thighs almost indecently while also making his legs look a mile long. The sweater was almost the exact same shade of wintry blue as his eyes… which were lined with dark eyeliner. When Steve noticed the slightly glossy look to his lips he actually whimpered.

“You okay there, Stevie?” he asked with a grin. “You don’t think it’s too much?”

“No! Nooo. Not too much.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bucky’s mouth. If he’d let him lick that mouth from corner to corner there’d be even less and then Bucky would have to reapply his lippy and then Steve could lick it off again. Maybe Bucky would let Steve buy him _more_ lippies to lick off.

Bucky laughed at the look Steve was giving him. “Alright, lover-boy. Let’s go find your friends. If we make them wait much longer, we’ll be making Becca and her boyfriend Ian wait for us at the restaurant as well.”

“You’re right. Let’s get outta here. JARVIS, please let the team know we’ll meet them in the garage. If we stop on the common floor we’ll just waste more time. C’mon, Buck. Hey, maybe we can get a car to ourselves so we can make out. You brought more lippy, right?” 

***

Ian stood at the bar and tried to keep his nerves under control. He knew he probably looked sketchy, looking repeatedly between the front door and Becca. Becca looked so beautiful. Her thick brown hair was twirled up into some kind of loose, flowy ponytail at the back of her head. She was wearing her favorite cocktail dress that she got for a class meet and greet. It was blue, like her eyes, and shimmery and short. It showed off her legs and her strappy heels. 

She looked amazing.

He wanted to keep staring at her but he was about to meet not only Becca’s brother, who was very important to her, but the Avengers as well. He’d worn dark brown slacks and a chocolate sweater, hoping to blend in a bit. He didn’t want to stand out one way or the other. He couldn’t compete with their dinner companions, and the truth was he didn’t want to try. He was here to let Becca’s brother take his measure, and to support Becca. If he was really lucky he would get the chance to talk to Ms. Potts about her business acumen. 

“I can’t believe your brother is dating Captain America. How does that even happen?”

“I’ll wait and see if Steve tells the story tonight. If not, remind me and I’ll tell you after dinner. He got really red when he told me. It’s definitely worth the wait. Ian, you are gonna die when you realize how different he is compared to his persona. It’s kinda crazy.” She turned to look at him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for coming with me. And thank you for agreeing to meet Bucky.”

Ian was about to reply when the front doors opened and the Avengers walked in. 

Holy shit.

Ian swallowed, his throat suddenly as dry as the gin he’d just been drinking. These people were actual superheroes. The doormen had opened both doors so they came in as a group with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts leading the pack. Stark was fiddling with his phone and listening to whatever Ms. Potts was saying. He was wearing lifts and sunglasses indoors. At eight o’clock at night. Next came Black Widow and Hawkeye. She was gorgeous and he was handsome in a sort of rugged way. She was also much shorter in person, more petite. After seeing her in action on the news, Ian always thought she’d be...bigger. 

Speaking of bigger. Thor, God of Thunder walked into the room. Ian almost giggled maniacally. It sounded like the start to a bad joke. Thor had Dr. Bruce Banner on his left and that was the only way he could be seen. Thor was really big, but seriously? Were all of the other Avengers shorter than Ian? That was so weird. 

The last to enter were Captain America and Becca’s brother, James. She had said to call him Bucky, but that sounded like something only James could tell him to do. The Captain looked ridiculous in that, ‘are you kidding me’ kind of way. He was tall and blond and insanely broad shouldered. Next to him stood a masculine version of Becca. A very handsome, masculine version of Becca. Ian blinked and tried not to stare. He felt his trousers tighten and his eyes grew in alarm. Leaning down to Becca he whispered, “I think I just had my gay awakening. Bi-sexual awakening?” He dropped his forehead to Becca’s shoulder and groaned.

Becca laughed and snorted, trying to hide the sound in her hand.

Before there could be any introductions made, the maitre’d led them to a semi private room on a balcony at the top of the stairs. The people in the restaurant could see a bit of their party from down below, but they wouldn’t be able to hear more than the occasional bouts of laughter. 

“Bucky!” Becca grabbed her brother and hugged him tightly around the neck. “I missed you! How’ve you been, loser?”

Bucky laughed and hugged his sister back just as tightly. “I’ve been good, Beccs. How about you? Not missing my bathroom too much?”

“Your bathroom, your leftovers, your Netflix password. My life is in shambles and it’s all your fault.” She pulled back and turned to Ian. “Ian, this is my brother Bucky and his boyfriend Steve Rogers. Bucky, Steve, this is Ian Proctor, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you… James? Becca talks about you all the time.” Ian thrust out his hand for a hand shake. There was no way he could be so familiar with this man. He looked too much like Becca and it was kind of driving Ian a little nuts.

“Bucky, please, and it’s nice to meet you too, Ian.” He shook his hand and then made room for Steve. Ian could only nod and fight the heat rising in his face. 

“Hey, friends of Cap,” Tony called from the table. “Take a seat and stay a while.”

As they pulled out chairs to sit down, Bucky made introductions and slid in smoothly next to Steve. Two waiters came around the table, taking drink orders while two others came through, leaving behind dishes of olive oil, olives and breadsticks.

“Buckster! How’s the fingering working out?” Tony called from down the table. It didn’t exactly stop all conversation at the table, but it was a close thing. 

Bucky rolled his eyes but held up his gleaming silver hand and wiggled his fingers. “It’s great, Tony. Everything feels back to normal, thanks for your help. It really is reassuring to have someone like you on my side,” Bucky said sincerely. He smiled widely at Tony and winked before turning back to Steve. He didn’t acknowledge Tony’s confused little head shake. Instead he placed his hand on Steve’s thigh and squeezed gently.

When the waiters came through with their drinks and took their food orders, Bucky focused on charming the table at large. He flirted with Pepper and had her blushing ever so slightly with a twinkle in her eye. She wasn’t falling for his shtick, but she was enjoying the honest attention. Having a man as handsome as Bucky to banter back and forth with was a little heady.

“Pepper, you should talk to Ian. He’s a senior at NYU majoring in Business. I bet he’d love to speak to you. Get the chance to talk to one of the toughest CEOs in the world,” Bucky turned to smile at Ian and make sure he was okay with his suggestion.

Ian might have actually whimpered. 

Steve caught his attention when a firm hot hand slid from knee to thigh. He leaned over and whispered in Bucky’s ear. “What are you doin’, Buck?”

“Being a gentleman and making conversation.” Bucky kept his eyes on the hand on his thigh and grinned. He had no idea that to the rest of the table it looked like his eyes were closed. Steve’s hand was under the table, Bucky was grinning like a naughty school boy, and his eyes were closed. Most of the table's occupants squirmed just a little in their seats. There were a couple of confused looks as well. As though they couldn’t understand what was different. When Bucky opened his eyes and looked at Steve, he noticed Natasha staring at him.

“Natasha, how are you this evening?”

“I am well, James. And yourself?” she asked in her distinctly husky voice.

“Great! I’m doing great. But I do have one small favor to ask. Like, super tiny,” he said with a grin.

She looked like she was thinking about smiling but hadn’t decided if he was worth the effort or not.

“Go on.”

“Tony mentioned my fingering earlier. We had to run some tests and calibrate some things recently. Turns out, I’m not challenging myself enough. My brain is telling my hand what it wants it to do faster than my fingers are keeping up.”

Bucky notices Steve’s face and can tell he’s itching to fix whatever isn’t going Bucky’s way.

“Nope. Nothing you can do Steve, but thank you for the concern. You’re amazing,” he said, before giving him the sweetest, lingering kiss he can without making people feel awkward. The goal wasn’t to gross their friends out. The goal was to appeal to everyone without making them uncomfortable. “Besides, this is a good thing. As long as my brain keeps cranking out instructions faster than my hands can move, my hands can always improve. It means whatever problems I had, it was in my hand. It wasn’t in my brain.”

“That’s great news, James. Now what does this have to do with a favor from me?”

“Like I said, I haven’t been challenging myself enough. I was hoping, in your down time, you’d dance for me? I was thinking maybe the life-size dancing doll in Coppelia? Or maybe Cinderella? The Russian version by Prokofiev.”

Natasha raised her brow and actually looked a bit impressed. “Those are some incredibly complex ballets, James.”

“They are,” he said grinning. “I will be able to work on my timing and speed, and you will be able to practice with a little light footwork.”

Even though Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to speak to Clint, Bucky could see the faintest dusting of pink on her cheekbones at his flattery. He may have turned up the charm a bit more than usual, but he hadn’t said anything that wasn’t true. Natasha was an incredible ballerina, she knew it and he knew it. James was just stating facts.

Dinner was served and everyone spent some time eating and raving about their meals. The food was incredible and Bucky would bet anything Pepper was responsible for the restaurant choice. Steve definitely enjoyed his own plate of Steak and Lobster as well as half of Bucky’s Lamb Chop Risotto. 

Becca took a moment away from her meal to talk to her brother. There was something different about him tonight. He looked great as usual, clothes hugging his body perfectly, accentuating his lithe physique. His hair was styled the same as always, trimmed short on the sides and his curls just long enough to look a little artfully messy. He _did_ have his eyes lined again for the first time since high school. It still looked amazing on him; made his eyes stand out even more. His lips looked a little fuller, so either Steve’s a biter, or Bucky’s been using his Two Faced Lip Plumper. As if he needed it. But no, there was something else.

“How are you enjoying the new place, Bucky? The roommate giving you any trouble?” she asked, giving Steve a playful wink.

Bucky’s smile was practically radiant and his eyes sparkled brightly. Becca heard the tiniest of whimpers behind her and it took everything in her to not let her head whip around to Ian. Instead she glanced subtly to her left and watched the red flush creep up Ian’s neck. Before she could say anything, Bucky pulled her attention back to him.

“It’s amazing, Beccs. I love it,” he said, glancing over at Steve. Steve claimed his left hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the tips and mouthed _I love you_. Bucky blushed and had to look away. It’s the only reason he saw Bruce drop his fork and blush as well. Looking back to Becca he said, “You should come over soon. Check out the new digs, maybe spend the night? We can split a couple bottles of wine and gossip.” Bucky felt Steve’s chin rest on his shoulder as he began to nuzzle his ear. It tickled a bit. He looked over Becca’s head to meet Ian’s eyes. “You’re more than welcome to join our sleepover if you’d like Ian.” Bucky was being sincere. He wanted Ian to feel welcome if he was going to be dating his sister. 

Ian was looking into the exact replica of Becca’s kola lined eyes and forgot how to speak. He tried to avert his gaze but screwed himself over by looking down. 

Bucky bit his bottom lip and looked over to Becca. He wasn’t trying to break her boyfriend, he was just trying to give Steve what he wanted. Bucky knew he was attractive and could be kinda charming, but he wasn’t as special as Steve was making him out to be. There was no way he could turn straight men; it didn’t work like that. He didn’t even want to try. But what he could do was be charming and charismatic. It cost him nothing to look people in the eye and give them his undivided attention. It cost him nothing to care about these people and show it. If it made them feel special all the better. If their reaction turned Steve on, mission accomplished. 

Becca looked from Bucky to Ian and just laughed. “How about we make plans to do dinner at your place next weekend. I'll stay the night and Ian can play it by ear.”

“Perfect,” Bucky grinned. He was startled when Steve grabbed him by the waist like a damned five year old and dragged him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and pressed his lips against Bucky’s cheek.

“I love you.” Steve breathed in his scent and whispered his confession against Bucky’s skin. His voice was pitched low and his lips brushed against stubble as he talked. “Sometimes this feels like a dream. I can’t believe you want to be with me.” Steve let his hands run up and down the back of Bucky’s icy blue sweater. He let his hand grip the back of his neck as he dipped his thumb into the hollow of his throat where his pulse beat. Steve stared at that spot, the spot that proved Bucky was real, alive, his.

“Marry me.”

Bucky heard the gasp from Becca and the clanking of glass but ignored them all. “I already said I’d marry you, Steve. Anytime, anywhere,” Bucky said calmly.

Steve reached into his pocket and held something small up to Bucky. It was a soft, rose gold, flat top ring; sides like a stop sign instead of a smooth circle. It was surprisingly masculine despite the color.

“Marry me,” Steve whispered again. “Marry me and make me the happiest man alive. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you just as happy.” 

Bucky didn’t bother to wipe the tears falling from his eyes. He pulled back and looked into Steve’s eyes. There was only hope and love.

“Yeah, Stevie. Of course I’ll marry you.” Bucky waited, barely able to contain his smile, while Steve slid the ring onto the ring finger of his right hand.

“I knew this color would look amazing against your skin. I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s perfect, Stevie, thank you.” He leaned forward and caught Steve’s mouth in a tender kiss. “I love you, doll.”

They were suddenly interrupted by the rest of the table they had forgotten about.

“Oh, my God, Bucky. Congratulations!” Becca practically screamed. She jumped up and hugged Bucky tight to her chest. “You are so lucky you’re wearing waterproof eye makeup or you’d look like such a clown right now,” she said, laughing and crying at the same time. Bucky threw his head back and laughed with her.

“Champagne! We need copious amounts of champagne!” Tony yelled. Between him and Becca, they had managed to get the attention of the waitstaff milling about as well as half the restaurant’s patrons below. “Server, waiter, Garcon, barman? We need libations to celebrate our friends' engagement. Why don’t you pass a few bottles around the whole joint. We’ve got to celebrate the love!”

“Very subtle, Tony.” 

“Brucie Bear! Subtle, some other nonsense word that rhymes with subtle! My friend Steve Rogers, aka Captain America just got taken off the market-”

“I was never on the market, Tony,” Steve said drily.

Tony was polite enough to wait until everyone had a glass of champagne, even the patrons who were only half sure about what they were celebrating. 

“Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. We are celebrating! Our incredibly muscular, age-defying friend just got engaged to our amazingly talented, sexy musician friend. Everyone raise your glasses. To Steve and Bucky!”

“To Steve and Bucky!”

They celebrated into the wee hours, closing the place down. Several guests tried to make their way upstairs to congratulate the happy couple but were turned away by restaurant security. Bucky made sure to drag Steve to the balcony railing each time to say thank you. 

They were piling into their respective vehicles when Clint hugged Bucky and slapped Steve on the back. “Dude, you totally scored,” he said to Steve. When Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes, Clint said, “What? I’m secure enough in my sexuality to recognize an amazingly nice, smokin’ hot dude.” Natasha just laughed.

“Tony, I can’t believe you announced their engagement to the entire restaurant. It’s going to be on social media within the hour, if it isn’t already. I’m actually surprised the paparazzi haven’t shown up already.” She looked at the happy couple. "When you’re ready to make a statement you guys, just let me know.”

“Pep. If they wanted to keep things hush hush, Cap shouldn’t have proposed in public,” he said flippantly. “We’re out, losers. See you back at the tower... whenever.”

***

Steve backed Bucky out of the elevator and through their apartment. His fiance. He looked into his eyes as he walked him back into their bedroom. Those silver-blue eyes that held Steve captive and wouldn’t let him go. Not that Steve wanted to be anywhere else. He’d happily drowned in Bucky’s eyes, never resurfacing alone again.

Bucky had said yes. 

Conventionally speaking, Steve knew it was too soon to get married. Bucky had already said he would marry Steve, but that could have just been talk. Things you say when there’s no pressure behind your words. Pillow talk? Lying is what that felt like. Steve had been as forthright and honest as he could be with Bucky throughout their relationship. He had hoped he wouldn’t come on too strong, but Steve was Steve; he didn’t know how to be anything other than straightforward. Steve wanted to marry Bucky and had been upfront about it. He’d lain his cards on the table and Bucky had picked them up. 

Bucky had said yes.

He pulled Bucky close and wrapped his arm around his future husband’s waist. With the tip of his finger, he nudged Bucky’s face up to his and kissed his mouth gently. He nipped and sucked at his lips, licking into his mouth with adoration. Steve let his passion build but not consume him. Steve wanted to take his time; treat Bucky right. 

Steve pulled back and looked into Bucky’s eyes once again. “I’m going to ravish you, Bucky.” His voice was so gravely and deep, he had to clear his throat just to get the words out. “I’m going to pull you apart so, so slowly baby. And when I put you back together it’s going to be so sweet. The sweetest thing you’ve ever felt, doll.”

He watched Bucky with narrowed eyes. He saw the flush spread across his sharp cheekbones. He saw the widening of his gorgeous, expressive eyes. He saw the way his Adam's Apple bobbed nervously with every gulp he tried to conceal. He was practically broken by the way Bucky’s lips trembled with each little panting breath he couldn’t control.

“Steve,” he didn’t know what he was asking for but he definitely sounded like he was begging for something.

Satisfied with the mess he was creating, Steve gently pulled Bucky’s sweater up and over his head, tossing it onto the leather chair in the corner of the room. He pulled his own off and sent it after Bucky’s. Skin on skin. That’s what he desperately wanted. The feel of Bucky’s chest hair against his nipples drove Steve crazy, made him shudder and gasp. He splayed his hands across Bucky’s firm, muscular back and pulled him in close. He let his hands roam freely; touching and rubbing as much bare skin as he could reach. When he encountered the waistband of his slacks, Steve made quick work of them, kneeling down so he could peel them down Bucky’s incredibly thick thighs. Steve couldn't get over how such a lithe frame could carry such meaty thighs. He ran his hands along the supple flesh and placed hot, open mouthed kisses all over Bucky’s hip bones. Before he went to stand again, he tenderly kissed the head of Bucky’s cock; it was standing at attention and gently weeping from it’s slit. Steve took just the tip in between his lips and swirled his tongue around the head, lapping at the pre-come. Allowing the entire shaft to slip down his throat, Steve looked up at Bucky, enjoying the look of devastation on his face. He was a wreck and Steve had only just started. He bobbed his head a few times, pulled off, and lapped at the violently throbbing cockhead.

He stood and let his pants slide down his hips. Steve took in the full body shiver Bucky didn’t even try to hide. His pupils were blown and he was panting through thick, full lips. The fingers in both hands were clenching and unclenching; like he desperately wanted to grab a hold of something. Steve really hoped it’s him. 

“I’m gonna need you to get on the bed, baby doll,” Steve said, quietly. “If I touch you right now, we might not actually make it to the bed, and we already know the floor isn't comfortable.” It sounded dramatic, but it was the truth. If Steve didn’t keep control, he’d end up dragging Bucky’s naked body to the floor and they’d rut like animals.

Naked and quivering, Bucky felt so close to the edge. He held himself in check and walked stiffly to the bed. He wanted to jump Steve; climb him and rub himself over every inch of that flushed skin. He wanted to sit in his lap and beg and writhe. Instead, he crawled across the bed and fell onto his stomach. It was completely instinctual. As soon as his cock came in contact with the bed sheets, Bucky hiked one knee up and rolled his hips. He looked over his shoulder and watched Steve watch him.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. Bucky’s ass looked so fuckin’ edible the way he was rolling his hip and grinding his cock into the mattress. Steve was mesmerized by the back and forth; the push and pull of Bucky’s ass. Is that what he looked like when he was riding Steve’s dick? When Steve pulled him up and down his shaft? Maybe he should get a mirror for the opposite wall so he could check. Steve groaned and palmed his cock, gripping himself tightly around the base.

“Please, Stevie,” was all Bucky could get out.

When Steve got in bed, he pulled himself over Bucky, knees on either side of Bucky’s hips. He braced his body on his forearms and lay on top of his sexy fiance.

Bucky cried out at the contact. Steve was so hot. The feel of his skin was practically scalding to Bucky’s back. His pebbled nipples and coarse hair, prickled against Bucky’s skin. Steve’s hot, heavy length was nestled between his cheeks, making Bucky want to shimmy his ass back into Steve over and over again. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky, you feel so good. I love every inch of your skin when it touches mine.” 

“Oh, God, me too. Steve, please. I need more. _More_!”

Steve flipped Bucky over. He grabbed the bottle of lube from under his pillow and smeared some onto his fingers. He pushed Bucky’s right leg up onto his shoulder so he had better access between his cheeks and kissed his ankle. He swirled his fingers around Bucky’s tight little pucker, once, twice and finally worked one meaty digit into the hot hole. 

Bucky yelled at the intrusion. Head back and eyes closed, he focused on the finger stretching him. It slid in slowly, working him until he could take another and another. Steve was opening him up so gently, stretching him, coaxing him open until Bucky was writhing against his hand desperately. 

“I’m ready Steve, please.”

“One more, baby doll. You can take one more can’t you? We talked about this before. You know I’m bigger than three fingers, Buck. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“No, no, no. Not gonna hurt. S’gonna feel so good. It’s the burn Stevie. It feels sooooo good,” he moaned.

Steve scissored his fingers a few more times before pulling them out slowly. He grabbed the bottle of lube and added a generous amount to his cock, stroking his length and covering it in the slick. Bucky was a grown man and if he wanted a little pain with his pleasure, Steve wasn’t going to stop him, but he wasn’t going to hurt him unnecessarily. Steve was just too big to take without proper prep. So he coated his cock generously and gave Bucky what he wanted. He lined his cock up to Bucky’s tiny brown hole and breached slowly. He watched the purple head of his cock dip beneath the tight ring of muscle trying to force him out as desperately as it was trying to suck him in. Steve pulled Bucky’s long muscular leg up onto his shoulder to join the other and bent forward. He braced his hands on either side of Bucky’s head and slowly thrust his hips forward, working his cock in slowly. He gave tiny little thrusts, inching in, making room for his invasion. What he really wanted to do was slam in as far as he could go and never stop thrusting. Instead he kept his head and worked Bucky over gently.

Bucky was going insane. Steve was moving so slow and languid inside of him. The drag of his cock, filling him so full and doing it so sweetly; Bucky couldn’t handle it. He was surrounded by Steve and could feel nothing but pleasure. It was intense. It welled up inside of him, had him gasping for breath. He tried to look at Steve, who was watching Bucky’s every expression, but he was so blurry. He felt tears leak out of his eyes and roll down into his hair but they didn’t matter. Only this mattered. Only Steve.

Steve tried to go slow. He tried to keep his pace gentle and smooth, but Bucky was too tight. Every drag of his hips felt like he was fucking into a tightly closed fist. Tighter. The grip around his cock had him practically seeing stars. He pulled back so he could watch his cock dive deep, disappear into Bucky’s eager channel. He slid Bucky’s legs down so they could wrap around his waist and Steve could get a good, tight grip on Bucky’s hips. He made sure Bucky was looking at him when he said, “I hope you’re ready for me, doll.” He snapped his hips forward just as he pulled Bucky down onto his throbbing cock. Hard. Bucky screamed and scrambled for a hold on Steve’s arms. Steve thrust into Bucky over and over again, nailing his prostate dead on. He could feel the rhythmic tightening of Bucky’s ass as he clenched around him and he felt fucking feral. He snapped his hips forward, again and again, trying to go as deep as he could. He loved the jiggle Bucky’s ass made when Steve fucked into him. He loved the way Bucky’s tits squeezed and flexed as he gripped at Steve’s own chest. He loved how Bucky’s mouth went all slack when Steve was really pounding into him. He was so sweet and he was all Steve’s

“Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..” 

Bucky was so focused on the searing pleasure coursing through his veins that he barely noticed how far gone Steve was. He was chanting ‘mine’ with every thrust and Bucky was sure he didn’t know he was doing it. He was so gone for Bucky. He was thrusting frantically, desperately. He almost looked like he was in pain. Like the thing he needed most in the world was just out of reach.

Bucky palmed Steve’s tits and brushed his thumbs over his nipples. Steve’s hips stuttered for a moment but quickly found their rhythm again. Bucky squeezed his pecs again and then pinched both nipples, rolling them between finger and thumb.

“Unh, unh, unh, Bucky! You feel so good. Oh, fuck! I-I can’t…”

He normally had a filthy mouth during sex but right then Steve couldn't get the words out. His cock felt electrified. Every pass into Bucky’s hot fuckin’ heat sent eletricity shooting up his spine. He wanted to stay there forever, surrounded by Bucky. He wanted to take and devour and own and consume. He needed… Bucky!

“Yes you can, Stevie. I’m gonna cum and you’re gonna cum with me, doll.” Bucky was practically panting, he was so turned on. “You ready to let go, Stevie? Huh? Gonna cum inside me? You gonna cum inside your fiance?”

Steve jerked his leg up and planted his foot on the mattress for leverage. His thrusts picked up speed, shuttling in and out of Bucky’s hole in a blur. He could feel a sharp sizzle at the base of his spine, trying to claw its way up and out of his balls. He opened his eyes to find Bucky watching him. He was bouncing on Steve’s cock, arms braced above his head to keep from slamming into the headboard. 

“I love you,” he sighed, just before he licked his lips, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he came untouched. He had the most gorgeous smile on his face as ribbons of white cum splashed across his muscular stomach and chest. 

It was the white cum in dark chest hair and a beautiful smile that pushed Steve over the edge. He tipped his head back and roared as he came hard enough for his vision to white out. Spurt after spurt of hot cum shot into Bucky’s eager hole, making him moan at the intense heat. Steve’s hips jerked spasmodically, sending his cock searching for more pleasure; seeking out every last morsel and crumb of rapture it could find. 

It was the firm hand that slid up his bare ass cheek that made Steve open his eyes. Bucky was smiling at him.

“Christ you’re beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Bucky said softly. He was flushed red and Steve was pretty sure it wasn’t all from the sex. 

Steve slowly pulled out and gently massaged the meat of Bucky’s ass when he winced a bit. “Hang on a second.” He grabbed his Polo off the chair in the corner and wiped Bucky down and then himself. He was tossing his shirt in the hamper when he noticed Bucky’s look of disdain.

“What?”

“I can’t believe that’s how you treat your clothes.”

“What? It’s just a black polo. I think Nat or Pepper gave it to me for my birthday last year.”

“Steven Grant Rogers that is a Tom Ford Pique-Knit Polo!”

Uh oh. Three names. “So, that’s expensive?”

“That is a 390$ shirt, Steven, that you just used to wipe up your jizz. As we all know by now, jizz stains, Steve. But it’s your clothes. As long as you don’t use my stuff, I don’t care.”

Steve climbed in behind Bucky and spooned up, cuddling him close. “Don’t tell Nat or Pepper?”

Bucky just laughed and kissed him; the light glinting off of his engagement ring. “Like I would ever rat out my fiance. What kind of a ride or die do you think I am?”

Steve looked at that radiant smile and knew there was no such thing as too soon. As far as Steve and Bucky were concerned it couldn’t be soon enough.

Bucky's Engagement Ring


End file.
